Yogsnatural
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: Yogscast! Supernatural! Crossover! What happens when Sam and Dean get teleported into a strange world with an immortal to deal with? This will be another series, so expect more of this too ;)
1. Chapter 1: The First Death

_**Just cuz I can XD**_

* * *

Sam looked out his window as Dean drove down the road. Dean looked at his brother for a brief second. "You okay, Sammy?" He asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. And don't call me Sammy" said Sam, looking at his brother then back at the road.

"Whatever. You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Fine" Sam replied. "By the way, why are we on this road?" He asked his older brother.

"Can't we just take a break from all the hunting?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a break sounds good" said Sam, smiling. They soon neared a sign that said: 'Loss Angles- 2 miles'. "Loss Angles..? That's an interesting pic" said Sam, noticing the sign.

"Yeah" said Dean, not taking his eyes off the road.

"One of the most popular towns in California" Sam said. Dean nodded.

"Yup. You good with it?" Dean asked as he turned off the interstate.

"Sounds good" Sam agreed. That's when a dark feeling consumed him. He shuddered, then continued to look out the window.

Dean stopped the car at a large hotel. Sam was still looking out the window. "Sam, c'mon" he said, patting his shoulder.

"Ok. Coming" he said, getting out of the car.

"Welcome to Hampton Inn! How long will you gentlemen be staying?" A cheerful looking woman asked at the front desk.

"Three weeks" said Dean, putting a credit card on the desk. The woman took the card and swiped it in a machine. The machine beeped and she turned to them with a key card.

"Okay, can I have a name, please?" She asked.

"Dean Winchester" he said, taking the credit card from her. She typed the name into the computer.

"Okay, you two will be staying in room 3D on the third floor. Enjoy your stay!" She said, handing Dean the key card. They both walked to the elevator. Sam punched the button for the third floor. As they waited for the elevator to stop at the floor, Sam gasped.

"Sam, you okay?" asked Dean, putting a hand on his brother shoulder.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." He said, shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Okay… you'll have to tell me sooner or later little brother" he said as the elevator doors opened on the third floor. They exited the elevator and looked for room 3D. When they found it, Dean unlocked the door and flopped on one of the beds. Sam walked in and closed the door. He sat on the edge of the other bed.

"Comfy" said Dean, sitting up.

"Yeah. Real comfy" said Sam, looking out the window.

"You, um, wanna tell me what's bothering you now?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. The younger brother sighed.

"I have this dark feeling… like something's gunna go wrong." He said, putting his hand on his head.

"Whatever it is, we'll get rid of it" said Dean, laying back down. "For now, just relax" he finished. Sam nodded, laying on the bed he was on.

Lalna added one more screw to the machine. "This'll be able to teleport items from another world to ours" he said, standing back to examine his work.

"How do you know it'll work? I mean, I'm sure it will, but what if it doesn't teleport just items? Or teleports nothing at all?" Asked Xephos, pushing off the wall he was leaning on.

"Only one way to find out" Lalna said, pulling the lever.

Dean sat up slightly. "You hungry?" He asked Sam.

"No. I'm fine" said Sam, getting up. "Hey Dean, I brought some stuff in with us" he said, getting his leather back from where he put it on the ground.

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked, walking over to it.

"Basic things. Rock salt, shotgun, salt, lighter fluid, lighter. Things like that" said Sam, picking up his bag.

"Sam… what's that?" Asked Dean, pointing to a purple swirling thing that appeared on their wall.

"I don't- AH!" He screamed as it sucked him into the portal. Dean gasped his little brothers name and grabbed the arm that was holding the leather bag.

"Sam!" He screamed as he too was sucked into the portal.

"Uh, Lalna… they aren't items…" Xephos said as two men were warped into their dimension.

"I can see that Xephos" Lalna said, poking one of the men. The one with scruffy hair jumped up and put Lalnas head in the crook of his arm. Xephos gasped and ran forward to help his friend.

"Who are you?!" The spaceman asked hostilely.

"Who wants to know?!" The man asked with the same hostility.

"Just tell me who you are and let go of him!" He said, nodding to Lalna. He let go of the scientist and he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"I'm fine…" Lalna said as he got up.

"I'm Sam. And this is my- Dean? Dean, get up!" Sam said as he realized that his brother was unconscious. Dean opened his eyes.

"Sam! Who are they?" He asked, getting up.

"I'm Lalna, and this is Xephos. Tell your friend, Dean, to not attack on sight" Lalna said, rubbing his neck.

"Hey guys, did it work?" a blonde haired woman with an owl hat poked her head in.

"Come in Lomadia. And no, it didn't work correctly" said Xephos, waving her in.

"Who are they?" Lomadia asked, gesturing to Sam and Dean.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam" Dean introduced. Sam waved at her with a smile.

"Get out of my lab. I have to fix this machine" Lalna said, grabbing his wrench. Xephos nodded and lead Sam and Dean out of the lab. Once they were out, Sam realized the leather bag with their stuff was still in there.

"Dean" he said, grabbing his brothers arm.

"What?" He asked, shaking Sam off.

"Our stuff" said Sam, looking back at the lab.

"We can't leave it in there! That guy'll get to it!" He said, looking at Sam.

"Not my plan" said the younger brother, waking back to the lab. When the scientist saw him coming back he glared at him.

"I said get out" he said, putting the wrench down.

"I know, I just need to get my bag" he said, making his way to the leather bag on the floor. Lalna sighed.

"After that, I better not catch you or your friend in here again" he said.

"Okay. We weren't planning to anyways" said Sam, walking out of the lab.

"Where did you go?!" Xephos's asked Sam, grabbing his arm. Dean pulled his arm off his brothers.

"Leave Sam alone, and he went to get our stuff. Is that okay with you, commander?!" Dean said angrily. Xephos sighed, shaking his head. The group walked out of Lalnas castle soon after that incident.

Rythian closed his book, getting up from his table in the magic room. He felt strange… like someone else was in the room with him. 'It isn't Zoey…' he thought, turning around. Nothing was there. He shrugged and walked out of the magic room.

"Hey Rythian!" Zoey said, hugging him from behind. Rythian jumped slightly, turning around to her.

"Hey" he said, hugging her back.

"Is something wrong..?" She asked, noticing the jump.

"No… I'm fine" he said, kissing her. When they broke the kiss, she smiled.

"Okay" she said, walking to their bedroom. He smiled after her. That's when he felt an arm around his throat.

"Hey Ryth" he heard a voice behind him.

"Ri-" he was cut off by the arm cover his mouth. The person put a point of a sword to his heart.

"Goodbye, mage" the voice said as the point was plunged into his heart.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Death

_**Chapter 2 ;) **_

* * *

"Rythian?" Zoey called for her lover. He didn't answer back. "Rythie?" She called out. No answer. She sighed and walked out of their room.

"Z-Zoey…" she heard his dying voice somewhere in the hallway.

"Rythian!" She called again, then finished with "I'm coming!". She didn't hear a response. When she got to his body, there was a opening in his chest where someone- or something- had stabbed him. His purple eyes started at nothing. She gasped, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Rythian! NO!" she cried, crouching over his body, many tears falling down her face.

"No tag backs!" Honeydew loudly said as he tagged Dean again. Dean sighed angrily.

"I said you couldn't do that shorty!" He insulted.

"I'm a dwarf! I'm souposed to be short!" Honeydew snapped back. Sam touched Deans shoulder.

"Dean, stop it" he said. The older brother rolled his eyes.

"Sure whatever" he said. He made a gesture to Honeydew that said: 'I have my eyes on you'.

"Xephos!" They heard a man with a Scottish accent. Dean and Sam turned to him.

"Hey Nilesy, what's up?" Xephos asked the man.

"Did you here? Zoey told me that Rythian was killed" he said. Xephos's eyes widened.

"He was killed? Did she say how?" He asked.

"Nope. She couldn't, she was crying so much. Poor little sap. Whelp, I'll see you la- wait, who are they?" He pointed to Sam and Dean.

"I'm Dean, my brother Sam" said Dean, gesturing to Sam.

"Hi" said Sam, waving. Nilesy smiled.

"Hey. I'm Nilesy" the black haired man said, holding out his hand to Dean for him to shake. Dean took it smiling.

"So, about the girl. Her friend got killed?" He asked, wanting to know more.

"Yeah. Her boyfriend, actually. This world's a dangerous place" he said, looking out over the horizon.

"Okay… and she barley told you anything?" Dean asked, looking at Nilesy.

"Yeah… why are you wanting to know?" He asked, looking at Dean with a suspicious look on his face.

"We're crime solvers where we come from, and we can maybe figure this out" Dean lied. Sam nodded, going along with his brothers idea.

"Where does this girl live?" Sam asked, walking to his brothers side. Xephos walked up to them, suspicion written all over his face.

"I don't think you should bother Zoey at a time like this" the brown haired man said. Dean looked down.

"Okay" he said, backing off a bit. Nilesy crossed his arms, thinking.

"Big basalt palace. Can't miss it" he said. Dean looked up and Sam blinked.

"Thanks, um, Niey, was it?" Asked Sam.

"Nilesy. And no problem" he said with a small smile.

"Could you take us there?" Asked Dean.

"I could…" Nilesy said, turning to leave.

"Thanks" said Dean as him and Sam walked over to him.

Zoey opened the door to Blackrock to find Nilesy and two other men at her door. "Hey Nilesy. Who are they?" She asked, looking at Sam, then Dean, then back again.

"This is Sam and Dean" Nilesy introduced. Dean smiled, as well as Sam. Zoey smiled weakly.

"We're here to ask a couple questions about your boyfriend. If that's okay with you" said Sam.

"It's fine…" she trailed off, looking at the pure white marble floor. Zoey let them in, but Nilesy stayed out.

"I have to go… I promised Lomadia I wouldn't be long" he said, waving goodbye to Zoey.

"Okay… bye Nilesy" she said, waving back. Nilesy walked off after that. Zoey closed the door and lead Sam and Dean to somewhat of a sitting room.

"Okay… now how did your boyfriend die?" Asked Sam, looking Zoey straight in her bronze eyes.

"He got stabbed" she said, thinking of the horrible image of her lover dead on the floor of Blackrock. Dean nodded.

"Did he ever do anything to make you mad or to hurt you before this?" Dean asked.

"No, Rythian loved me! And I loved him too" she said, getting a tad annoyed. Sam nodded.

"Where were you when he died?" Sam asked.

"I was in our bedroom… then I came looking for him and I saw him with a stab wound beyond repair…" she trailed off, her eyes getting a bit glossy from tears. Dean patted her shoulder.

"It's okay… we're almost done… Zoey, was it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Zoey" she said, looking at Dean with big eyes. Dean smiled.

"Okay. Now, last question: what killed him?" Dean asked. Zoey let out a shaky sigh.

"I- I don't know" she said, putting her hands to her head. Dean nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for your time" said Sam, getting up and soon being followed by Dean. Zoey nodded.

"Okay, so is she a suspect of the murder?" Sam asked Dean once they were away from Blackrock.

"No matter how much it seems that she loved her boyfriend, she's still a suspect" Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Fair enough. Should we ask more people about the victim?" The younger brother asked the older one.

"Of course. I say we ask that blonde guy… Lana? If he knows something" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, but the bad thing is, we're not allowed in his lab because I pissed him off" said Sam, getting in front of his brother.

"We'll just say we have some questions for him" he said.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not letting that tall guy in." Lalna said angrily, glaring at Sam.

"It'll just be me then" said Dean, taking a step forward. Lalna thought for a minute, then looked at Dean.

"Fine. But it better be quick" the blonde scientist said, letting Dean in.

"Okay, Lana..?" Dean said, trying to remember his name.

"Lalna. You left out the l" he said, looking Dean straight in the eyes.

"Okay, sorry. So, Lalna, what connection do you have with this Rythian guy?" Dean asked.

"He's one of my greatest enemies. Magic and science don't mix" the teal eyed scientist said.

"Has he ever tried to kill you?" Dean asked.

"Why would we not? We're, like, the greatest ermines in this world" Lalna answered. "We almost killed each other once, but luckily Zoey stopped us" he finished.

"Okay… you were in your lab she he was killed, am I right?" Dean asked.

"Well… no… I was actually at the Jaffa factory… and that's no where near Blackrock" Lalna said. Dean nodded.

"Hmm… now, last question: what do you think killed him?" Dean asked.

"How the nether would I know? I wasn't there" Lalna said. "Are we finished here?" He asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. We're finished. Thank you for your time" he said, walking out of the lab.

Sam looked up at Dean as he came out of the lab. "So..? He a suspect?" He asked quietly. The older brother lead the younger one away from the lab to talk.

"Yeah, apparently they were enemies" Dean said. "Even tried to kill each other once" he added. Sam's eyes widened.

"Okay. So our list of suspects are: Zoey and… his name…" Sam tried to remember the scientists name.

"Lalna. Zoey and Lalna. The lover and the enemy" Dean said, keeping his pace walking away from the castle.

"Finally! I got it done. I can send those goofballs back now" Lalna said, putting the last screw in it.

"Lalna…" he heard something whisper his name. The scientist whipped around to see who did. There was no one there.

"Notch, I'm going insane" he said, shaking his head. That's when he felt an arm go around his head.

"Hey Lalna. So sad that I have to kill you" a voice said. Lalnas eyes widened as he gasped.

"Don't do this- AHHH" he screamed as a sword was plunged into his throat.


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Death

_**Second to last chapter**_

* * *

"Hey Lomadia" said Xephos, walking up to his girlfriend.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, hugging him.

"You may want to sit down" he said, pushing her down a bit.

"W-why?" She asked, looking at him in question.

"Your brother, Lalna… he… died yesterday" he said, sadness littered in his gaze. Lomaida gasped, tears already filling her eyes. She was too stunned to say anything. She just hugged her boyfriend tightly as his shirt got wet with her tears.

"Sam, check this out" Dean whispered, motioning for Sam to come over to where he was. Sam walked over and crouched beside his brother. They could faintly hear a conversation going on between two people:

"Yeah, did you hear? Lalna died yesterday."

"That's a shame… he was a good man. He had a sister, you know."

"Yeah, Lomadia. She's really sad. You should know, Nilesy."

"Yeah… say, Ravs, how's Zoey? Have you checked up on her?"

"She's doing fine… just still really sad."

"Hey, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Then the two men walked off.

"You hear that? That guy from yesterday was killed" Dean said, looking a Sam. The younger brother nodded, deep in thought.

"What do you think's doing all these killings?" He asked, looking at Dean for an answer.

"Can't be too sure. Could be a spirit. Maybe some kind of demon" Dean replied, getting up. He was soon followed by Sam.

"It may not be a demon, though. And what if it's not a spirit? The victims so far have had stab wounds, so it's obviously a blade this person or thing is killing them with. So there's a large chance it's a serial killer" said Sam. Dean made pretend snoring sounds. Sam hit Dean in the side slightly and Dean laughed a bit.

"C'mon, you know I'm kidding. But yeah, your right" he said.

"Dean, c'mon, this isn't a joke. Who knows who's next on this guys list?" Sam said, looking at his brother. Dean sighed.

"Yeah, I know… we should ask his sister some questions" Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but when she's ready. I bet she's a bit shaken up" said Sam. Dean nodded.

"Of course" he said.

Lomaida sat on a chair, her hands covering her face. 'He was all I had…' she thought sadly. That's when she heard the doorknob turn. She looked up to see Sam and Dean walk in. "Hi, we'e here to ask you a few questions" said Dean, walking in with Sam behind him.

Lomaida blinked. "Okay…" she said cautiously. Sam smiled at her and sat on the chair beside her.

"Okay, so this person who died, do you have any special connection with him?" Dean asked.

"He was my brother" she said, looking at the floor. Sam and Deans gaze both softened.

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Sam, patting her shoulder. Lomaida looked at him and smiled.

"Did he ever do anything to hurt anyone?" Sam asked.

"Well… he did go a bit insane and almost killed a guy…" she said, looking at her feet. The Winchester brothers nodded at the same time.

"Okay… were you anywhere near him when he died?" Sam asked.

"No. Not that I know of. I went to his castle today to see him, and I saw his body on the floor… bloody… a long cut on his throat…" she said, remembering the horrifying vision of the scientist dead on the floor.

"Long cut? It wasn't a stab wound in the heart?" Dean asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Lomadia said, clearly annoyed. Dean nodded and took his hand off.

"Last question: who or-" Dean was cut off by the blonde woman.

"Who. You mean who. And I'm not sure who killed him, but it may be Sjin. Him, Sjin, and Rythian were enemies. I would check with Sips to see if he's been missin from SipsCo lately" Lomadia said. Sam nodded.

"Thanks. We'll do that right away" he said. Lomaida pointed across where she was in the chair out the window.

"That's where SipsCo is. Your welcome" she said.

"Thanks" Dean said, smiling.

"Sipssyyyyyyyy" Sjin called.

"What?" Sips said, looking at the blue-eyed man.

"The two guys Lalna told us about want to seeee yoouuuu" he said. Sips's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Okay… wonder what they want…" he wondered out loud. He walked outside to see Sam and Dean waiting for him.

"Oh hey, you Sips?" Asked Dean.

"That's me. What do you want, I'm busy" he said, crossing his arms.

"We were just wondering if… um, I think his name is Sjen? Has been missing lately" said Sam.

"Okay, number one, his name is Sjin" Sips said, holding up a finger. He held up another finger as he said: "And number two, no, he hasn't, why are you asking?"

"He's on our suspect list for who's doing all these killings" Dean said.

"Why is he a suspect? He has a girlfriend for crying out loud! And he's one of the nicest people I know" Sips said. Dean nodded, as well as Sam.

"Okay. Thanks for your time" said Sam.

"Whatever." Sips said, walking back to his office.

"Well, Sips, I'm turning in. Nite" Sjin said.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Sips joked. Sjin rolled his eyes playfully and walked to his room. He heard footsteps behind him and assumed it was Minty.

"Minty, I know you're trying to scare me" he said, turning around.

"No I'm not" said Minty, who was actually in front of him. He whipped around to see the blonde woman.

"Weren't you just behind me..?" He asked, pointing behind him.

"N-no..?" She said, smiling. She walked to him and hugged him. He smiled as he hugged her back. After a couple more seconds, he broke the embrace.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep. Nite hun" he said.

"Nite" she said. When Sjin walked into his room, he felt an arm around his neck. He put the body against the wall as it grunted in pain.

"Son of a bitch" a voice said, pulling out a sword. Sjin gasped as the arm covered his mouth. "Goodnight, Sjin" the same voice said as something slit his throat.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle to Save a Life

_**Final chapter**_

* * *

Minty heard Sjin scream and she ran to their bedroom. When she reached the doorway, she saw her lover's body on the floor, his throat slit. She gasped, dropping on the floor next to him. "S-Sjin?" She said, putting a hand on his face. His blue eyes stared at nothing.

Tears filled her eyes and they fell on the dead mans body. "No… please, Notch, no!" She yelled, the tears now coming off her face in streams.

"Minty, you okay?" She heard Sips's voice down the hall. She didn't say anything. When the gray man entered the room to see his friends dead body on the floor, he gasped. "What happened here?!" He asked, looking at the blonde woman, also crouching down next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He's… he's dead Sips." Minty cried. Sips blushed slightly as he put his arms around her.

"I know… it's okay…" he tried to comfort her. She looked up at him with sad blue eyes. He gave her a comforting smile, reaching down and pecking her cheek slightly. Minty put her head on his shoulder again.

"I wish he wasn't dead…" she said, her voice getting shaky again.

Dean loaded a pistol as Sam talked with Xephos. "Iron bullets? The closest thing we have to a gun is a mining laser" the spaceman said.

"Really? Wow. But yeah, we use iron bullets to destroy evil spirits" Sam replied.

"And how might that work? Pure iron destroys them?"

"E-yup. And rock salt wards them off"

"Interesting"

"Hey, you guys gunna chitchat all day, or are we going to try to figure out what's killing people?" Dean asked, putting the last bullet in the gun.

"Yeah, we should get to work on this case." Sam said, dismissing the conversation between the two.

"Okay. Hope you find out who did it" Xephos said, smiling. Sam smiled back as he followed Dean out of the shed. When the brothers passed SipsCo, they saw a blonde woman, crying. Dean nodded to Sam as he walked up to her.

"You okay, miss?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I don't know… my- my boyfriend just died last night" she managed between sobs. Dean's expression softened.

"What happened?" He asked, motioning Sam over.

"I-I heard him scream… I ran to our room and found him dead with his throat slit…" she said. Sam's eyes widened, as did Dean's.

"Really now? That's a shame" said Dean, getting up. "I hope you feel better" he said, turning and walking away from SipsCo.

"Bye" said Sam, following his brother. The woman waved after them.

"Damn it! Another guy, dead!" Dean cursed, kicking the dirt.

"Dean, it's okay. I guarantee this will be the last person this thing kills" his brother reassured him.

"Yeah? And what if it isn't, Sam?! What if we don't find this thing?! What then?! Go home and forget about all this?! That's sure as hell what I'm gunna do!" Dean snapped, clearly annoyed.

"We'e gunna find it, Dean! Don't talk like that! We have to find it for these people's sake! Do you expect me to just leave these people to die?!" Sam snapped back. They fought like that for a while before Xephos spotted them and broke them apart.

"Hey! Hey!" He said, getting between them. "You guys are fighting like kids!" He finished. That's when the Winchester brothers realized they were fighting like Sam and their father. Sam took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Your right. Sorry" he said.

"I'm sorry too" said Dean. Xephos nodded and walked back to the Jaffa Factory. "You're right Sam. We have to find this thing before it kills anyone else" Dean said.

"God, my head hurts" Sam said, rubbing his temples. Dean put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Migraine?" He asked.

"Gah, no… like I'm gunna…" the younger brother gasped as he got a vision.

"I'll be there in a minute. Night, Lomadia" Xephos said, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

"Night" she said, walking to their room. He turned to finish crafting a diamond sword when he felt and arm around his neck. The arm covered his mouth so he couldn't say anything.

"Hey Xeph. Long time no see" said a familiar voice in his ear. Xephos growled into the sleeve of the mans waistcoat. It chuckled slightly. "I like you, Xephos. Too bad I have to kill you" he said before slitting his throat.

Sam let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding out. "Sam! What happened?" Dean asked, patting his shoulder.

"Vision. I know who's dying next" he said, blinking. He saw Xephos walk into his house where Lomadia awaited.

"That's great! Who?" Dean asked.

"The man that just went into that house" Sam said, pointing to where Xephos just went in.

"Okay. What do we do, tell him he's gunna die tonight unless we help him?" Dean asked.

"Exactly" Sam said, trying to think out what he was going to say to the spaceman.

Sam knocked on Xephos's door, knowing what he was going to say about his vision. When the spaceman opened the door, Sam silently took a deep breath. "Hi… this is hard to say… I had a vision, and your the next to die" he said. Xephos cocked his head.

"What..?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What my brothers trying to say is, that the killer? He's after you next." Dean said.

"How would you know?" The spaceman asked, crossing his arms.

"I had a vision where-" Sam was cut off by Xephos.

"Vision? How in the name of Herobrine do you get visions?" Xephos asked, rolling his eyes.

"I just do, okay? This happened months ago. And unless you let us, you're going to die" Sam said.

"That sounds like a threat" Xephos said, pulling out a sword. Sam put his hands up in defense as Dean got in front of him.

"Hey, hey! My brothers not threatening you, he's serious! If you don't let us, your going to die, tonight! I'm sorry, but that's the truth!" Dean said, glaring at the spaceman. Xephos rolled his eyes.

"Like I'm gunna believe the two of you! You haven't been here a day in your life, and you wanna protect me?!" He said, glaring at the brothers.

"Hey! We've dealt with stuff you can't imagine!" Sam snapped, almost growling out the words.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled. The two men looked at him in surprise. "Look, If you let us help, this'll be over. No more mysterious murders." He finished. Xephos let out a sigh through his teeth.

"No! Get out of here!" He said, taking a swing at them with the sword. Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and ran.

"Damn it! And to top it all off, the suns going down!" Sam cursed, kicking a rock, making it fly across the field. Dean put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Hey, we'll just go there and kill the damn thing that's killing people before it kills him" the older brother said. Sam sighed.

"Well, too little, too late! How're we gunna get in?! He has a iron door, Dean" Sam said.

"We break in. He said there are axes for breaking wood easier. We get one of those and break in" Dean said, pointing to a tree. It didn't look at all like a tree. It just looked like… blocks.

"You want me to punch that down?" Sam looked at his brother with a look that wasn't impressed.

"If you're too scared to, I'll do it" Dean said, smirking slightly. Sam pushed his shoulder as Dean let out a small laugh. "Fine, fine, I'll do it. Wuss" Dean finished, walking to the tree. He curled his hand into a fist and punched the tree down.

Once they had an axe, they went to Xephos's house. When the were certain he wasn't in the room they were planning to break into, Sam broke some of the wooden planks. Sam picked them up and put them back into place once they were in. "This world is so weird…" he thought out loud as Dean handed him a gun filled with iron bullets.

"Well, we may get out of this joint tonight" Dean said, readying the gun. Sam did the same, loading it and pointing it at the ground. Dean saw a shadow pass in his vision and he whipped his head to it. The same events from Sam's vision happened just then.

"I'll be there in a minute. Night, Lomadia"

"Night"

When everything was quiet, they heard grunting noises. The Winchester brothers jumped out from their hiding spot and pointed their guns at the person. The guy- as they found out- turned to them. Xephos's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Ridgedog?!" He asked in surprise, staring at the red-brown haired man. He just chuckled.

"Who else? And you got these two goons to take care of me? How stupid" Ridge mocked, looking at Sam and Dean. He dropped Xephos, making the man gasp for breath in a crumpled heap on the ground. "So, Sam and Dean, was it?" He asked, inspecting the men closer. Dean took a shot at him, witch hit him in the shoulder. He made a painful somewhat of a grunting noise as the pure iron bullet hit him.

"Shut up. So, you've been killing people?" Dean asked. Ridge rolled his eyes.

"Keep up, pretty boy! Yes, it was me who killed Rythian, Lalna, and Sjin" he said. His diamond sword still had dried blood on it.

"You don't even care about wiping off the blood of your victims, eh Ridgedog?" Sam asked, suddenly feeling cold. Dean heard a whisper in his ear.

"Kill him… avenge me and the other two…" it said. Sam pulled the trigger, this time hitting him in the leg. He growled at the pain.

"You idiot! You can't kill me! I'm immortal!" Ridge yelled, taking a swing at Sam with a sword. Sam dodged just in time.

"I know immortals have the ability to turn mortal! Fight us like men!" Dean yelled, moving to his brothers side. Ridge rolled his eyes once again. The brown eyed man slowly turned mortal as Sam and Dean waited as patiently as they could. Poor old Xephos was slowly making his way to the room Lomadia was in.

"Done. I'm mortal now. Lets fight" Ridge said, cracking his neck. Sam pulled the trigger once more as the now mortal man dodged quickly. The bullet hit a window, shattering it to pieces. Dean ran to him and tried to grab his head, but Ridge was too fast. He managed a stab on Dean's side. The older brother growled in pain, grinding his teeth as blood seeped out of the wound.

"Hope that hurt!" Ridge said coldly as Sam tackled him. The two men wrestled on the ground, but Sam ended up on the bottom, pinned down by Ridge's legs on his shoulders.

"S-stop it. Why are you killing all these people?" Sam asked as a sword was put to his neck.

"Oh, contrary, dear Sammy! I do it cause these people pose a threat to me! If they all rise up against me, they'll kill me if I'm not too careful!" Ridge said, pushing the blade down. Sam tried reaching for the gun, but it was just out of his reach. Dean tackled the man off his younger brother, making the sword slide out of his neck. Sam yelled in pain, blood coming in drops off his neck.

"Fuck you! Don't you ever try to kill my brother again!" Dean yelled, putting the gun to his head. Ridge sighed in slight defeat. He chuckled, witch soon turned into a full-blown cackle.

"Do you really think you can kill me?!" He asked, looking at Dean with insane brown eyes.

"Actually, yes, I do" said Dean as he pulled the trigger. Ridge let out one last dying moan as his lifeless body fell to the side, blood leaking or of his head. "Sam!" Dean called as he hurried over to his brothers body.

"Oh god… my throat hurts like hell, man" he said, sitting up slightly.

"Thank god, you're okay!" Dean said, hugging his little brother. Sam took the hug, breathing in and out slowly. Xephos ran out of the room to see Ridge's body dead on the floor and two brothers hugging.

"What in the name of Herobrine happened here?!" He asked, looking at an overturned table and a broken window.

"Sorry for any damage we did" said Dean, getting up. He was soon followed by Sam, who was a bit slower.

"It's okay, I can fix it later" said Xephos, who was slightly shaken up. Lomadia came running in.

"Xephos, what- oh great Notch, shit went down in here!" She said, looking around. When she saw Ridge's body, she gasped. "R-Ridge…" she said, putting her hands to her open mouth. Xephos put an arm around her.

"It's okay… he's the one who killed Rythian, Sjin, and your brother" he said, looking at her. She looked back with alarm and anger in her face.

"What?! Who killed him?" She asked, looking at Sam and Dean.

"That would be Dean" said Sam, pointing to his brother. He smiled. Lomadia ran up to him and hugged him.

"You, sir, deserve a hug. For avenging my brother, Rythian, and Sjin." She said, smiling. Xephos smiled, as well as Sam.

"It's no problem, really" he said, breaking the embrace. Lomadia let go and walked back to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I didn't think you would catch it. But, I know now not to underestimate you two. If you wanna go home, Lalna fixed the machine, I know cause I went to his lab the morning after his death." Xephos said.

"It's okay. And we'll happily go home" said Sam. Dean nodded, agreeing with his brother.

That morning, they buried Ridgedog's body and almost everyone who knew the people who died went and bid Sam and Dean Winchester goodbye from their world.

"Bye!" Minty called, as did Zoey. Sips waved as Honeydew jumped up and down, waving both his hands. Xephos and Lomadia both waved as the brothers said their last words in their world:

"You all are nice people, and me and my brother will remember you guys always. Goodbye" said Sam.

"Bye, everyone!" Said Dean, stepping into the portal first. When Dean had landed in their world, Sam took one last look at all the people around him. He smiled as he stepped into the portal back to his own home.


End file.
